Révisions adorées
by Ero-Chikachu
Summary: Les révisions de dernière minute, c'est un peu comme la gueule de bois ... On dit toujours que ce sera notre dernière fois. Mais on ne parvient jamais bien longtemps à résister à la tentation !


**Révisions adorées**

**Auteur : **Ero-Pikachu

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, tout appartient à la déesse Rowling !

**Note :** Alors, après plusieurs mois d'absence, un petit pic d'inspiration est apparu ! Dans le thème du moment, en espérant que ça vous plaise ;)

* * *

><p>Il était encore tôt dans le dortoir des Gryffondors de cinquième année. Les rayons du soleil venaient à peine de passer la fenêtre et on entendait encore les sifflements d'un Peter endormi accompagnés des ronflements plus bruyant de Sirius. Pourtant, ce matin était quelque peu particulier. S'il était habituel que le lit près de la porte soit déjà vide à cette heure-ci, la présence de James Potter dans la salle de bains à 7h du matin détonnait. Surtout un dimanche. Il n'avait pour autant pas l'air très satisfait de sa situation.<p>

- Les mecs ! Par Merlin, vous savez quelle heure il est ?!

- Mais t'es malade ?! s'écria Sirius, endormi. On peut plus dormir tranquille maintenant ?

- Mais vous avez oublié ou quoi ? On a nos B.U.S.E.S demain !

- Oh merde …

C'est incroyable comment une seule petite phrase peut faire remonter en vous tant de souvenirs et d'émotion. Il s'agissait d'abord d'un rappel assez désagréable de leur situation d'étudiants. A cela, s'ajoutait le stress des examens. Mais il fallait également rajouter la panique, celle d'avoir plus de six matières à réviser pour le lendemain …

Ceci explique pourquoi les deux Maraudeurs avaient instantanément réagi. Chez les garçons, pas de bagarre pour la salle de bains. Limite un excès de politesse et d'hypocrisie pour laisser l'autre y aller en premier. Et après dix minutes de douche et de coiffage minutieux, LA plus importante étape du matin, le conseil de guerre pouvait commencer.

- Alors, mettons les choses au clair ! Camarades, nous sommes dans la merde, commença James Potter sur un ton sérieux.

- Mais non… Moi, je dis qu'on doit voir les choses positivement. Il est 8h30, on a toute la journée devant nous, on est des beaux gosses intelligents : on va trouver une solution !

- Ah oui ?! l'interrompit Peter. Tu peux me dire comment ? Aucun de nous n'a les cours d'Histoire de la magie. En potion, mes cours et ceux de Sirius ont brûlés avec la potion d'enflure, qui porte merveilleusement bien son nom… Ceux de James ont l'air d'avoir été écrits par un babouin schizophrène, débile avec un QI négatif-

- Trahison ! s'écria James d'un ton pathétique et théâtral. On aide un ami dans le besoin et voilà comment on est remerciés ….

- Alors, « Après avoir tourné 3 fois dans les aiguilles d'une montre, vous pouvez rajout- Lily est tellement magnifique, bordel. Ces petites taches de rousseur sont tellement mignonnes, on dirait un dalmatien tout beau et attachant. Dommage qu'elle ne flaire pas le danger. Etre en binôme avec Snape ! Cet immonde crétin est en train de me discréditer. Encore. Je crois que je vais lui faire la peau … » Je continue ou bien ?

- Tu m'étonnes qu'elle te jette si tu la compares à une chienne …

- Déjà, elle ne me jette pas ! Elle sait même pas que je l'aime bien … Et puis c'est de la poésie ! Les artistes sont toujours incompris, répondit-il, boudeur.

- J'avoue qu'en sortilège et DCFM, on devrait s'en sortir avec nos cours. En métamorphose, on gère-

- MC GO FOR EVER !

- C'est moi son chouchou de toute façon, mec ! s'exclama James avec un clin d'œil langoureux.

- La divination, faut y aller en fumant un truc. Mais pour les soins aux créatures magiques, on va galérer …

- Alors, si je résume, on a Histoire, Potions et Soins à trouver ? On va à la pêche et on se retrouve d'ici une heure !

* * *

><p>James Potter partait, droit et fier, en quête d'aventure. Ses amis comptaient sur lui et il avait pour mission ramener le plus de feuilles possible ! Avec son charisme naturel et sa gueule d'ange, rien ne pouvait lui résister semblait-il. Le héros alla donc droit vers sa cible et attaqua.<p>

- Marlène ! T'aurais pas un co- …

- Non.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée d'y aller au feeling. Les gens étaient méchants et insensibles dans ce château, tout le monde le savait. En revanche, l'idée lui vient que la salle commune regorgeait peut être d'âmes bienfaitrices si on était poli.

- Mary, je peux te demander quelque chose s'il te plait ?

- Oui.

- Alors, voilà, aurais tu l'aimable amabilité de me dupliquer tes cours de Soins aux créatures magiques si cela ne te dérange point trop ? Et s'il te sied ?

- Toujours un phénomène toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant. Il me manque ceux sur les licornes, les botrucs et toute la partie « êtres d'eau » mais voilà le reste !

- Merci, gente dame de mon cœur !

« A cœur vaillant rien d'impossible ! ». Il était maintenant temps pour lui d'élargir ses horizons et d'aller chercher ailleurs. Il sortit de la salle commune et commença à patrouiller dans les couloirs. Vides. A croire que le monde entier avait décidé de rester au chaud pour réviser. James pensa brièvement qu'il était entouré d'égoïstes mais ne poursuivit pas. Cela l'aurait amené à penser à Rémus Lupin, Maraudeur détesté de la journée.

Une petite brune de Poufsouffle apparut soudain en bas des escaliers. Il avança vers elle à grands pas. Quand elle le remarqua, cette dernière commença à écarquiller les yeux tout en rougissant légèrement.

- S-salut James ! ça va ?

- Toujours quand je suis près de toi ! Dis, t'aurais pas les cours sur Licornes et botrucs par hasard ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché et non intéressé.

- Mais bien sûr ! Je te les donne si tu veux, j'ai fini cette matière.

Le succès allait bien au grand brun. Il arborait désormais un sourire éclatant, fier de ses performances et de sa sociabilité. Oubliés la panique du matin et les avertissements effrayants des professeurs, il allait réussir ! Il remarqua alors Grace, la préfète de Serdaigle qui remontait vers sa salle commune.

- Grace, tu es superbe ce matin !

- Merci Potter. Que me vaut le plaisir ?

- J'aurais voulu savoir si tu pouvais me prêter les cours d'histoire de cette année…

- Tu veux dire TOUS les cours de cette année ? s'exclama-t-elle avec un regard accusateur.

- Il y a eu un petit accident … Alors, tu vois, je vis avec Sirius. Et ce mec est un gros porc qui ne range jamais rien. Donc il se pourrait qu'on les ait perdus. Mais on les avait recopiés, hein ! Et puis, c'est entièrement sa faute, jte jure …

Grace Miller n'était pas totalement débile. Même si on mettait de côté ses aptitudes en tant que Serdaigle, elle n'aurait jamais avalé un pareil bobard. Franchement, comment pouvait-on inventer une histoire aussi stupide ? Seulement voilà … Comme tout le monde, elle avait ses points faibles. Et le sien coïncidait justement avec le point fort de ce clown : la métamorphose. Alors, si en échange de services rendus, elle pouvait en retirer quelque chose... Qui a dit que les Serdaigles étaient des altruistes ? Et en moins d'une demi-heure, l'affaire fut réglée.

* * *

><p>Quand James entra dans le dortoir, les deux autres garçons étaient déjà assis. Entre eux, sur le plancher, un énorme tas de feuilles semblait près de dégringoler. Il y en avait deux autres petits par terre. Et si Peter semblait plutôt concerné par cette organisation, Sirius avait l'air de s'en foutre complètement. Il est vrai que son visage, couvert de suie, et la petite flammèche au bout de ses cheveux ébouriffés étaient plutôt préoccupants.<p>

- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?!

- Hors que question que je te le dise !

- Moi, je vais te le dire parce que c'est trop drôle ! s'écria Peter en rigolant déjà. Ce bouffon a essayé de chopper les cours en draguant en même temps. Bonne technique hein … Elle a marché avec Cécile, d'ailleurs ! Mais quand il a essayé avec Célia, ça s'est gâté.

- Attends, Célia ? T'es sérieux, mec ?!

- Ce con avait oublié qu'il avait déjà renversé son sac dans le lac. Et là, elle lui a hurlé : « MES COURS ?! Tu veux dire ceux qui sont au fond du lac ou ceux que j'ai récupérés en faisant l'esclave de tout le monde ? Tu te foutrais pas un peu de moi là ? »

- Mais j'avais oublié moi … Et puis, elle exagère. C'est pas comme si je l'avais fait exprès !

- Nan, mais c'est même pas ça le pire. Les seuls cours qu'il a récupérés sont ceux de Cécile. Des cours d'arithmancie, pour être plus exact.

- Putain ! Rappelle moi de plus rien te confier, Patmol !

- Arrête, tu me confierais tes propres enfants pour avoir une nuit avec Evans !

Une dispute puérile commença. Elle ressemblait à toutes les précédentes où James affirmait que ce n'était qu'un béguin pour Lily et qu'il ne pensait absolument pas au mariage. Et Sirius lui répondait qu'il pourtant l'air bien atteint. Peter connaissait déjà la fin du débat, il commença donc à ranger les précieux cours récupérés. Une fois fini, il avait beau re-chercher partout, le verdict était sans appel : les cours de potion de novembre à février étaient manquants !

- Bon, on fait quoi ?

- Moi, je dis qu'on commence à réviser ce qu'on a déjà ! Je dis ça, je dis rien… C'est pas comme si on était un peu juste niveau horaire.

- Je suis pour. Mode révisions activé ! hurla James.

...

- Où peut-on trouver un bézoard ? commença Sirius sur un ton sérieux.

- Euh …Dans l'armoire à ingrédients ?

- Corn' ! Sois un minimum crédible, merde. La réponse est « l'estomac d'une chèvre ».

- Tu déconnes ? Ma réponse est plus crédible. Genre ton pote est en train de s'étouffer : « Sacrebleu ! Vite, apportez-moi une chèvre ! C'est très urgent, alors plus vite que ça ».

- Pet', je traîne trop avec lui ou son raisonnement n'est pas totalement dénué de sens ?

…

- Quels sont les avantages et inconvénients des sorts de deuxième classe ?

- Alors, ils sont super puissants et durent longtemps ! Mais pour-

- COMME MA B-

- Ta gueule Patmol.

…

- Explique le comportement des mères dragons au cours des trois premiers mois.

- Alors, les mamans dragons, elles voient leur bébé dragon qui grandit. Donc elles flippent grave ! Et puis, elles se sentent inutiles et elles ont peur de mal s'en occuper. Faut savoir que, contrairement aux apparences, le taux de mortalité de ces bestioles est très important … Pour résumer, elles ont un « baby blues » !

- Sérieusement ? s'écria Peter. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé répondre à ça ?!

…

- Quelle est la différence entre un fantôme et un inferi ?

- Euh … Attends, je sais ! Ben, le fantôme est transparent !

- Peter … Après cinq ans à Poudlard, c'est le seul truc que tu trouves à dire ?!

…

- Quels sont les effets des baies dans la potion d'Amortentia ?

- Alors, elles jouent le rôle de catalyseur. C'est-à-dire qu'elles vont accélérer la réaction mais n'interviennent pas dans ses effets. Elles peuvent également augmenter le rendement. *

- C'est bon… N'empêche, à quoi ça va nous servir Queudver ? Dis-moi à quel moment de notre vie nous allons réutiliser cette putain d'information ?! Je pense qu'on devrait manifester, s'insurger un peu plus contre l'inutilité de nos cours. Il est de notre devoir de nous soulever au nom des générations futures !

- J'en sais rien James. Mais moi, au moins, je connais mon cours !

- Jaaaaaaaaaaamesie ! J'en ai marre … On a même révisé en bouffant, tu veux pas faire une pause ?!

Il est vrai que cela faisait plus de six heures qu'ils révisaient, en comptant les pauses … Ils en avaient déjà tous un peu marre et Sirius était même affalé par terre. Seul Peter restait assis bien droit tandis que James avait décidé, depuis la pause, d'aller sur son lit pour « être plus productif ». Et soudain, le silence fut brisé par le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrait.

Un Rémus tout souriant entra dans une sombre atmosphère. Sur lui, trois paires de regards noirs étaient dirigés. Il n'en semblait pas tourmenté et sifflotait d'un petit air arrogant.

- Alors, comment se passent vos révisions ?

- Non ! Sirius, nous valons mieux que ça ! s'exclama Peter en attrapant sa cheville.

- Laisse-moi, je te dis ! Je vais me le faire, ce petit lâcheur et faux frère …

Devant James, se tenait un spectacle plutôt étonnant. Rémus se tenait les côtes, riant, et en face de lui, Peter tentait maladroitement de retenir Sirius qui voulait atteindre Rémus tout en restant au sol. Une belle image des fiers Maraudeurs.

- Vous m'en voulez encore ?

- Comment ? s'écria Sirius d'un ton outré. Mais tu trouves pas que c'est Saint Mangouste qui se fout de la charité ? Tu révises sans nous et Monsieur espère s'en sortir sans dommages …

- Les gars, je suis dans un groupe de travail ! C'est pas la mort …

- Qu-Quoi ?! On a banni ce mot, rappelle toi !

James qui était resté à l'écart de la conversation décida de soutenir un peu plus son ami. Jusqu'aux B.U.S.E.S, ils devaient lutter contre Rémus qui était un infâme traître !

- Nous avons même décidés, à l'unanimité, que tu serais exclu jusqu'à la fin de la période de révision. Demain à 8h.

- Alors toi, ça ne te dérangeait pas tellement cette histoire jusqu'à ce que tu apprennes que Lily faisait partie de ce groupe … Coïncidence ?

- Lunard, arrête de profiter de la faiblesse de Corn' ! Nous parlerons de son amour inavouable une autre fois. En attendant, il est hors de question que nous te pardonnions avant demain ! Comme a dit un jour un grand philosophe, celui qui pardonne sans raison ne peut espérer conserver sa dignité.

- Oh ! C'est le même qui a dit « Estomac non garni, de cerveau est démuni » ? dit Rémus, d'un ton amusé et moqueur.

- Exactement ! Un poète et un génie.

Sirius faisait maintenant une moue boudeuse. Il ne reprochait pas tant à Rémus l'idée du groupe de travail… Il était surtout vexé que l'on puisse préférer réviser plutôt que passer du temps avec lui. James, comme tout le monde l'avait deviné, était juste jaloux que Lily ne le lui ait pas proposé à lui. Et Peter avait simplement été trop paresseux pour commencer le lundi. Cependant, ce dernier voyait poindre une fantastique idée.

- Dis Rémus, nous sommes des Maraudeurs, commença Peter. Et les Maraudeurs n'ont qu'une seule parole.

- Oui ? répondit ce dernier, hésitant.

- Mais nous pourrions, juste pour cette fois, envisager de te pardonner ! Parce que nous sommes des gens bons* et tolérants. En échange, tu devras juste nous donner tes cours de potion de novembre à février … Vous êtes d'accord les mecs ?

- Si c'est pour le bien du groupe, je peux accepter le pardon. Nous ne sommes pas des sauvages non plus, n'est ce pas Jamesie ?

- Ouais ! Et puis, y'a que les imbéciles qui changent pas d'avis.

- J'aime votre conception de l'honneur. C'est ce qui fait tout votre charme, je trouve ! Répondit Rémus, souriant. Ils sont dans le dernier tiroir, à droite ! Prends les patacitrouilles en même temps.

- ON T'AIME ! s'exclamèrent les trois autres garçons, sautant sur lui et en essayant de l'étouffer sous une avalanche de « câlins très virils ».

- Mais oui, que feriez vous sans moi ? Et puis, il commence à être tard … Les autres du groupe se sont déjà barrés et il reste que Lily et moi. Elle a dit qu'elle acceptait d'aider les plus désespérés avec moi !

Quand Rémus releva la tête, il fut ébloui par le regard de ses trois amis. C'est vrai qu'ils pouvaient être agaçants et même terriblement chiants… Mais Rémus en était certain à cet instant précis. Il ne s'était pas trompé en les considérants comme sa famille, ces trois imbéciles. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont ils le regardaient, comment s'il venait de leur offrir la lune. Il était persuadé qu'on pouvait entendre son cœur, tellement il battait vite. Et Sirius, voyant son trouble, attira l'attention de ses amis ailleurs. C'était toujours lui qui faisait ça. James était trop exubérant pour comprendre ce genre de choses et Peter était l'être le moins perspicace qu'il connaissait.

A la file indienne, ils redescendirent donc dans la salle commune. Lily y était déjà assise, près de la cheminée, des tonnes de bouquins étalés autour d'elle. En les entendant, elle leva la tête et éclata de rire devant leurs moues contrites. Aucun des Maraudeurs ne rata l'expression émerveillée de James devant ce spectacle. Personne, à part la personne concernée, ne pouvait la manquer.

- Alors, voilà les retardataires ! Pas trop stressés ?

- Un sorcier n'est ni en avance ni en retard. Il arrive précisément à l'heure voulue, Princesse …

- Excusez-moi Monsieur Black de mon impudence ! s'exclama Lily d'une voix haut perchée. Bon, on commence ?

Il s'avéra finalement que les trois complices s'étaient bien débrouillés. A part les potions pour James et les soins aux créatures magiques pour les deux autres, tout était à peu près su. Rémus ayant refusé de sacrifier son équilibre mental à une cause dite perdue, c'est Lily qui s'occupa du cas « James ». De plus, Rémus possédait bien plus de connaissances en créatures magiques. Ses petits problèmes de fourrure avaient aussi quelques avantages …

- Alors James, tu prends pas tes cours ?

- Ben c'est-à-dire que … Vaut mieux pas prendre les miens ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton paniqué. Ils sont mal organisés, mon hibou les a mangés et ils ont brûlés la dernière fois aussi. Nan, les tiens seront bien mieux je pense.

- Je vois. Quelque chose à cacher Potter ? dit elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

- Mais non. Pas du tout. Qu'est ce que tu vas chercher là ? balbutia James.

- De toute façon, je finirai par le savoir … Maintenant décris moi l'aspect du véritasérum !

Et les deux gryffondors continuèrent sur cette lancée sans même remarquer les coups d'œil discrets de leurs trois compagnons. « Un petit béguin, mon œil ! » chuchota alors Sirius Black. Ce petit manège continua pendant toute la période de révisions. Et puis, avec le tact et la discrétion propres aux meilleurs amis, il s'éclipsèrent un peu avant le dîner, prétextant des activités urgentes.

A ce moment-là, James continua d'admirer Lily avec discrétion. Lily si jolie avec ses boucles rousses et ses longues jambes. Lily si gentille à toujours aider tout le monde. Lily si belle avec ses fossettes et son sourire éclatant. Lily si extraordinaire avec ses expressions moldues et sa détermination. Lily si intelligente avec ses livres chéris et ses explications « scientifiques ». Lily si unique avec ses joies et sa bonne humeur.

- James ?! dit-elle souriante. Désolée de te réveiller en pleines révisions … Je suis si ennuyante que ça ?

- Ah non, je suis juste un peu fatiguée par la journée !

- Bon, une dernière alors … Quel est l'autre nom de la potion de « chance liquide » ?

- Le felix felicis !

- Haha ! Je crois que tu es prêt … En plus ce chapitre risque de tomber d'après Smith. Oh Merlin, t'as lu ça ?!

- De quoi ?

- « Le bézoard est une pierre constituant un antidote à la plupart des poisons. On le trouve généralement dans l'estomac d'une chèvre ». Ils sont débiles ou quoi ? Si un jour, je m'empoisonne, je serai bien contente de savoir ça... Apportez-moi une chèvre tout de suite !

Et elle se leva sur ce fou rire, se dirigeant vers les dortoirs. Elle n'avait pas remarqué l'air éberlué du grand brun. Celui resta cinq minutes assis, à regarder dans le vide. Et puis, il se leva aussi lentement.

Quand il franchit la porte de son dortoir, le silence se fit. Les trois autres Maraudeurs attendaient un rapport sur ce qui venait de se passer. Mais James avait l'air de quelqu'un qui venait d'avoir une commotion cérébrale…

- Les mecs … Je suis amoureux de Lily Evans.

* * *

><p>* : Trop de chimie tue la chimie ...<p>

*: J'aime les jeux de mot merdiques ! Oui et alors ?

**Note de fin : ** Voilà ! :D Alors, quelques explications ...  
>J'ai un peu essayé de briser les clichés dans cet OS ! Celui de Peter soumis et inutile, Rémus trop gentil, Sirius toujours arrogant, Lily qui hait James et James qui n'arrête pas d'harceler Lily. Cette volonté est venue de la fic "Hundred of Lilies" de LilttePlume (qui est absolument magnifique :3).<br>Ensuite, après mon bac, je me suis plu à imaginer comment ce serait pour les sorciers ... Ils seraient autant dans la merde que nous :P


End file.
